Stepping Outside The Lines
by Liviwhen890
Summary: I snorted and pushed his arm away, as I always did. But this time, I didn't push him back, I didn't move away from his warmth. I was too tired. Too tired of pretending. I tried not to think about how many girls he held to his strong chest. How many times he'd done this after he had crazy, meaningless sex. I squeezed my eyes shut, he did this to me. The ass. Zevran/Elissa
1. Chapter 1

**HI(: Sooooo this is going to be a two-shot. But PLEASE R&R!**

It was too hot for this shit. Her clothes felt as if they were melting into her skin, and she thought she might pass out. Maker, she missed her armor. She really didn't know why she was here...actually that's a lie, she did know. Lelianna had dragged her, because apparently Elissa needed to "let go". It was the start of the new year and Denerim thought this was a good enough reason to throw a cluster-fuck party.

"Excuse me, excuse me." Elissa said, trying not to be her normal, easily angered, self.

She was using her polite tone, in other words, a very fake one. Air rushed into her lungs as she stepped outside onto the porch. To her disappointment, it was just as crowded outside as in. She narrowed her eyes gazing across the sea of people, the groups huddled, individuals lingering, and let herself relax.

"Elissa? I didn't know you were here!"

Elissa turned at the sound of the familiar voice. "Yeah...not really my type of place, is it?" She said in amusement. "How have you been, Naelyn?"

Naelyn was a shop owner in Denerim and always had specials and deals for Elissa. She couldn't help but notice his lingering stares and flirtatious remarks...it's not that she minded, he was quite an attractive man, but she couldn't help feel bad for leading him on. She didn't know why she didn't see herself ever being with him. Another lie.

"Well there's not much else to do on a night like this." He said, giving her a prize-winning smile. Maker if he was not charming.

"Sleeping." She said thoughtfully, "killing. Drinking." Behind Naelyn, Elissa spotted a familiar flash of tanned skin. She quickly diverted her eyes and looked back at Naelyn with a newly found mission. She eyed his biceps, "Or workout...maybe I'll join you sometime."

He laughed. "My Lady, you are more than welcome to join me." His muscles flexed as he reached for her. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist. He was warm, she also felt one of his hands VERY low on her back. "You smell nice." He said, while she raised her eyebrows against his shirt.

She heard footsteps behind them and felt Naelyn stiffen significantly against her. She smirked, but didn't move an inch to look back at who she know was there.

"Well, well. If it isn't my Dear Grey Warden."

Her body instinctively reacted to the sound of his smooth voice. She didn't blink as she turned to look at him. Maker, he was beautiful. And she hated it. Zevran Arainai was unfairly attractive, and the worst part, he knew it. Raising her eyebrows she crossed her arms under her breasts. Zevran eyes darted down to her exposed flesh and then slowly dragged back up to her face and smirked. The smirk faded when he saw how close Elissa was standing to Naelyn. She almost laughed at the abrupt dark look that crossed into his eyes. Naelyn coughed uncomfortably, and pulled away from Elissa. "Yeah...I don't really want to die tonight...so, she's all yours." Naelyn said, before quickly retreating. Pouting, Elissa watched him go.

"He is the sexiest man I think I've ever seen..." Lie. But the look on the Antivans face was worth it all. With a sigh she turned and started walking inside feeling a smirk pull again on her mouth.

"Where are you going?" Zevran asked her back.

Elissa narrowed her eyes at him lightly, "Clearly away from the elf who is scaring away perfectly good men."

He grabbed her upper arm and forcefully pulled her against his strong, hard chest. Her hands found themselves placed flat against his chest, where she could feel his warmth on her fingertips. Frowning, she wondered just how many girls had felt this chest, been this close to his handsome face. Not that she cared...she didn't, just wondering. Lie. Whatever. She was pissed. Pissed at the god standing before her. She hadn't seen him in days, no doubt he was off with his latest conquest somewhere. The thought sent a kick to her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She asked with venom in her voice. What the hell did he want from her? A welcome back parade? Asshole. "Don't touch me."

He clicked his tongue three times from somewhere above her. "My Dear Warden, I said I was sorry. But, if I am remembering correctly, you said that I no longer owed you anything and I could do as I please." Damn. He had her there. She had said that. But still, he was either in her party or he wasn't, not somewhere in between. Roughly, she pulled away from him, and glared.

"Six days. Six bloody days, that no one knew where you were or if you were coming back." He then quickly pulled her back to him and she fell harder against him this time. His voice sounded tired. "Elissa, I tried to get back...I did." His eyes bore into her in an attempt to make her forgive him, and maker damn her, it was working. Yet, she gave him a blank stare. He pushed her away. "You are too stubborn, love." She winced. She hated when he called her that.

"And you're annoying. I won't put our quests or my life on hold for you. I-WE don't need you."

Lie. Lie. Lie.

"I don't need you either." His gaze was purely terrifying as she could see she had truly pissed him off. His light hazel eyes held a storm that made her want to sigh. She also wanted to punch him in the face. Actually, she really wanted to punch him in the face. His lovely, perfect, tattooed, handsome face. Damn him.

"So, who was it?" She asked, not out of curiosity, but because she needed to know her name so she could write it on her hit list.

He observed her, before he lazily smiled, "The Blacksmith's daughter, Renissa." Elissa's eyes widened and she couldn't help but let her jaw drop. "You got Renissa to sleep with you?" She asked in disbelief. "She wanted to be a Chantry Sister!" She was frustrated. Utterly annoyed, and just maybe a tad jealous. "Did you rape her?"

Zevran scoffed, "They come crawling to me, My Dear." He paused, and smirked at her reaction. "She was an animal...you know the shy ones-"

"Yes, yes I know. She chewed her bottom lip, she thought carefully. "Wait, you were with her for six days?!" Her chest constricted. What the hell? He never spent more than one night with anyone.

She let out the breath she was holding when she heard him chuckle. "No, My Dear Warden, I found myself being hunted by a group of thugs trying to collect the bounty on my head so I had to lay low until I took care of them." He suddenly smirked, "Why, My Dear? Jealous?"

Elissa mock laughed. "In your dreams."

"Every night." He said and suddenly pulled her impossibly close so there was no space between them. She scoffed, and pulled away.

"You know you can't live without me." Zevran called after her.

"Watch me." She said over her should while threading her arm through Lelianna's.

* * *

Elissa's POV

* * *

I always woke up in the middle of the night. I stared ahead, my eyes unfocused and my body exhausted. The only thing that made this okay is that we were staying in an inn in Denerim as opposed to in a tent on the ground. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again tonight. As always, my mind drifted to him. I wondered if he was off somewhere slamming another girl. It was only late at night when I could be truly honest with myself about how I felt. He didn't give a damn. Not a real one. But I did. I _always_ did.

A couple minutes later, I heard the sound of the lock on my door being picked. I wasn't started because I knew exactly who it was. He always was very quiet, but he didn't need to be. I was always awake when he came. With my eyes closed I frowned a little, but I was too tired to really read into what that meant. He stayed unmoving and silent for a while, probably checking to see If I was awake.

"You're awake, you little minx." He said, his voice light and teasing.

I rolled onto my side, facing the direction I knew he was standing. "That would be all your doing." I said, my voice dry. It was strange. Strange how the whole energy of the room changed just by him walking in. Even in the complete darkness he held a special light. And I hated it. He was strong and reckless. Sharp and brilliant. The ever present glint in his eye scared the shit out of me. It could completely destroy me. I put on a cold front, but I never really knew if it was effective because goddamn was he persistent. I snorted at that thought. What an understatement.

"What?" Zevran asked from the dark, his voice low.

"Nothing." I muttered, turning away from him and closing my eyes. Frustrated, I scooted to make room, ignoring the clench in my stomach. "Are you just gonna stand there all night?" I whispered with venom.

"Is that an invitation?" He said to me, although I couldn't see it, I could hear the smirk in his voice. His tone had also lowered a bit, I knew that was his bedroom voice. I scowled at the hitch in my chest.

"Maker, if you're going to sleep here, get your ass over here and close your eyes. I don't have time for this." I sighed.

"And yet, you are awake every night I come here. As if you are waiting."

I stiffened instinctively. Damn him. The blood pounding in my system was suddenly full of adrenaline; he did not know how close I was to breaking, making him leave because I couldn't take it. I had a crappy day, mostly because of him.

Damn him for always being on my mind. My blood boiled. I just wanted to punch him in the face so bad. I ignored his statement. "The exit's the way you came in." I said, my voice cold, and dismissive.

I wanted him to go. Lie.

Without any words, I heard him drop his armor, remove his boots and gloves, and walk over to the bed. He lifted the covers and slickly slipped into the bed with me. His arm instinctively went around my waist and pulled me close. I snorted and pushed his arm away, as I always did. But this time, I didn't push him back, I didn't move away from his warmth. I was too tired. Too tired of pretending. I tried not to think about how many girls he held to his strong chest. How many times he'd done this after he had crazy, meaningless sex. I squeezed my eyes shut, he did this to me. The ass.

"Elissa," He whispered, his breath making me shiver. He made my chest hurt, whenever he spoke to me like that. I wanted him to joke, to call me names. I wish he would just hate me. Lie. I didn't know which hurt more; the nights he was here, making me feel safe, and yet alone, or the nights he wasn't where I could only imagine where he was…who he was with.

It hurt because it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Sleep." I commanded.

He chuckled, amused. I was here to amuse him, nothing more.

"Goodnight, Beautiful." He said, nuzzling into my neck.

Like always, I fell asleep to the sound of his soft breathing.

…..

Scrunching my face, I slowly opened my eyes, completely disoriented. My eyes immediately met light hazel ones, his gaze was always soft in the morning, instead of keen. The playfulness was there -trust me- it never left, but something about his stare in the morning was always unreadable. His mouth pulled into a slow, lazy smile.

Despite my best efforts, I couldn't help but return it.

"You look even more delectable in the morning." He commented, his eyes roaming over my face and then lower. My smile faded, again I pictured him saying that to countless girls. His hand stopped making circles on my hip as he looked at me with confusion in his eyes. Looking away, I crawled out of the covers and over him toward to washroom.

"Do you have an agenda for today?" he called from the bed. I glanced at him from over my shoulder. He was sitting up, hair mussed, eyes glazed. His shirt was unbuttoned, and of course his chest looked amazing.

In other words, he looked sexy. Damn. I didn't need to wonder why women kept coming back to him.

"Maybe." I said, noncommittally. I grabbed my undergarments and armor. "Do you?" I returned.

"No."

_Right_. I cared. A lot. I made a face at the closet door before turning around and assessing him blankly. "Okay." I made my way into the washroom.

"Can I join you?" He was suddenly standing very close, practically engulfing me. I wasn't fazed. Lie.

"No, Zevran."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi(: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you like part 2!**

**PLEASE R&R**

The washroom door shut in his face and he had to frown. For a moment, he stood there, running a hand through his hair. Can I join you? He sighed, and rolled his eyes at his stupid words. As if that could ever work on Elissa Cousland. He admired that about her. She was a badass. A badass that could probably kick his ass. He smirked at that thought.

Like all the mornings he was with her, he eventually returned to the bed and arranged the sheets. Zevran stopped for a moment, staring at the blue blankets where they had lain. How come he never slept in his own room or tent? He shook his head, clearing the thought. He knew the answer to that. Either he was distracting himself by making love with someone else, or he was sleeping with her. Never _sleeping_ with her, but sleeping with her. And why did he do that? Because that was the only way he could sleep. Something about her presence calmed his nightmares and allowed him to rest.

He kept his own clothes with Elissa's beside her trunk in the closet. Slowly he walked over to them and pulled on his armor.

Suddenly, the washroom door creaked open. Casually, he turned around. The smirk that crossed his face couldn't be stopped.

"Yes?" he asked, clearly enjoying the annoyance that was evident on her face.

"I think you know." She snapped, "Stop being an ass and give me a towel."

He chuckled. He knew she hated putting on her armor while she was wet. It was a weird trait of hers. But she had many. He simply stared at her, smirking.

"Do it before you regret it."

Zevran mock gasped, "My Dear, you can never get to me." Lies. All fucking lies.

She rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't give a damn." She snapped, and before he could react, she pulled the door open and walked out in all her naked glory.

His mind went completely blank. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He felt as if he might faint.

Before she shut the door again, she looked over her shoulder and gave him and sardonic smile.

"Bloody Minx." he said hoarsely, under his breath. He was suddenly hyper aware of everything in the room. Was it always so hot in here? His heart was banging against his ribcage, and he didn't need to look down to see the effect she had on him.

Damn her.

...

Currently Elissa Cousland and her party were drinking. They were inside the Redcliff Tavern. And, of course, there was Zevran Arainai trying to pick up a tavern girl. And no doubt succeeding. Actually, it looked like he was bringing someone over to them. The woman was attractive. Oh, who was she kidding, she was hot. Classical beauty, sexy stance; she knew she looked striking. She was totally Zevran's type.

Her spine stiffened. She knew that Zevran wouldn't be coming to her room tonight. As they got closer Elissa felt her gut tighten, but she coolly ignored the feeling. She should get used to it, she thought bitterly.

"Ladies," Zevran said lowly to Elissa, Lelianna and Morrigan. "This is Mina." He looked at her with a smile, "She didn't believe I came here with friends."

Elissa hated it when he did this. When he introduced them to her, it made the nights worse when she knew what the woman looked like.

"I thought he just came by himself to pick up a woman." Damn. Even her voice was sexy. Low and sultry. Bitch. Elissa winced a little.

Lelianna looked at her curiously, but Elissa kept her gaze fixed in the space between Mina and Zevran. She tried to keep her face impassive, to not show her emotions. Be cool, unaffected. She didn't care. Why should she give a damn? Just last week he was telling her about how he broke through Renissa.

He breaks through everyone. Well except her. At least she could find a little satisfaction in that.

"Oh but he did." Elissa smiled at Mina. Elissa wished she was at home with her books. She had recently started reading _Antivan lore_. Unrelated.

Mina's eyes suddenly focused on her, and Elissa resisted the urge to cringe. "Sorry, I didn't get your names." She was talking to everyone, but only looking at Elissa.

"I'm Lelianna." Her friend said quickly as to break the silence.

"Does it matter?" Morrigan asked, not looking up from her drink. Elissa inwardly smiled, loving that Morrigan was on her side.

"And that fiery bitch is Elissa." Zevran told Mina. Usually she eould have come up with some snarky remark...but tonight she just blew out a sigh.

"How do you two know each other?" She asked with what seemed like real interest. "Ex-lovers?"

Zevran coughed halfway through drinking which made Elissa smile a bit.

"He tried to kill me a while ago." Elissa said nonchalantly, not looking at either of them. Mina laughed, obviously thinking she was joking.

She could feel Zevran's eyes on her, but she couldn't look at him. Instead she offered a force smile to Mina. "Have a nice night."

Finally, she lifted her eyes to Zevran's expecting him to be smirking at her. Instead she found him giving her a sad look.

Why the hell was he looking at her like that? She quickly looked away.

"Bye." Lelianna said.

"Bye." Elissa echoed quietly.

...

Maker, he hated that she locked the door every night. It's not like she couldn't defend herself if someone came in. She kept two daggers under her pillow for maker's sake. Most nights he thought it was funny that she locked the door, leaving him the challenge of picking it, although tonight he was pissed. He wished they were just at camp so he could burst into the tent without having to deal with this bloody lock.

He slammed the door open, and god, if he saw some bastard in bed with her - he's a dead man. She jumped a little as the door slammed against the inn wall, giving him a little bit of satisfaction.

"What is wrong with you?" He sneered, not bothering to let his mind register his surroundings. His eyes fell on Elissa who was casually sitting in one of the arm chairs reading a book.

She was always such a nerd under the sexy badass facade.

Her hair was still wavy, but her face was free from makeup. He almost punched the wall at her blank, innocent look.

"What?" She asked, confused. "It's the middle of the night, you'll wake everyone." She motioned to the door, "Close it."

Jaw clenched, he did as he was told - he was used to listening to her and not questioning. But mostly he closed the door so he could snap at her as loud as he like.

She seemed to be in a playful mood, smirking a little; she stood up and sauntered over to his direction. He almost groaned.

One of her arms went around his neck, and the other around his waist. Her fingers were cool to the touch, soothing his anger. Instead of the taunting kiss he was expecting, she laid her head on his shoulder. That's when he faltered. Damn her. He tried to control his breathing.

Maker, it wasn't supposed to be this - this intimate.

He pushed her away.

"Don't make offers you can't keep, Zevran." Her reply was bored.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked again, exasperated. He felt his head throbbing. His eyes searched her blue ones, and a second later he crushed her to his chest. She struggled, half-heartedly, but eventually went limp against him. He tightened his grip, eyes closed tightly. He almost felt sick.

He hated how right it was. How right it felt to have her in his arms. He lowered his head so that his lips were dangerously close to his neck.

She wasn't hugging him back.

"Forgot how to hug? He asked lightly.

"Only with you." came her reply. She breathed in deeply hating how good he always smelled.

He had to smirk.

"What, she wasn't good?" She pulled her head back to look him in the eyes. His traitorous heart sped up when she did this. He compensated for his weak moment by smirking at her mischievously.

"No, it was hot." Lie.

He watched a brief flicker of jealousy cross her face and, for a moment, he felt satisfied. Satisfied, because he knew that she still cared. He felt like he was losing her. That was not acceptable.

She smiled a real smile, and he felt himself relax. When was the last time he'd seen her smile at him? She leaned forward, her hands playing at the base of his collar.

He hated when they played this game. Where they saw how far they could push each other. The truth was she scared him. She scared the shit out of him. He had never cared about anyone the way he cared about her, and it wasn't fucking fair.

His heart stopped when she whispered in his ear, "Liar."

"How do you figure that, My Dear Warden?" he asked, as he looked down at her.

She chuckled under her breath, pulling away from him and walking to the bed. They both tried not to feel too cold at the loss of each others' heat. "Because you wouldn't be here hugging me. You would be in her bed, slamming her." There was a strange moment of silence between them where he was simply left staring at her back.

Slowly, she turned around. "But you're with me." She whispered.

They held each other's gaze for a long, intense moment, mostly unblinking.

Zevran was the first to break the stare. "Whatever." he muttered darkly. What the hell was this ache? He resisted the urge to pull her back into his arms and hold her again.

He watched as she turned back around and stripped off her armor. Once she was down to her smalls she slipped into the bed. She wasn't sleeping. She was just staring at the inn's leaky ceiling with her arms draped above her head. She heard him start to remove his armor as well, but he didn't come into the bed. He sat at the desk, and she could feel his eyes on her. Hesitantly, she looked over at him only to find his gaze too intense. She looked away, frustrated that her breathing could never be normal around him.

He looked over the papers that were scattered until his eyes landed on a book. She glanced over as he read the cover. _Antivan lore._ He met her gaze suddenly, his eyes wide. They stared at each other for a while. His face glowed in the fire's light as he slowly lowered the book. He stood, not breaking eye contact and walked over to the other side of the bed. He lay down beside her slowly, as if scared she might run. He relaxed into the bed with one arm folded behind his head. He cleared his throat and turned his head to meet her gaze. Of course, they had been close before, but this felt...different. The way he was looking at her, it made her chest flutter. For once, she didn't wonder about the other girls, because she was almost positive she had never seen him use this look on anyone. It was for her. Right now, he was hers. She was the only woman in the world in that instant and that made her want to cry. He furrowed his brow at her heaving chest. Not that he didn't enjoy the show, but he didn't understand what was wrong with her. Lightly, Zevran inched his hand down her arm to interlock their fingers. At this point, she had looked away from him, but as he touched her hand he saw her breath stutter. He slowly stroked her hand, and suddenly she was overwhelmed.

Elissa bolted upright, effectively taking her hand away from Zevran's. She got up from the bed, grabbed her robe and left the room.

Zevran stared after her, confused and a little disappointed.

She walked through the hall until she came to the end, where there was a balcony. Air. That's what she needed. She needed five seconds where she couldthink about something other than Zevran Arainai.

She didn't know how long she stood there, staring down at the city, but after a time, she heard the door behind her. She didn't need to turn around to see who was. Why did he always need to make things more complicated? Couldn't he just let her run away? Let her turn this into a joke?

She heard him breathing behind her, he wasn't moving closer, but he wasn't leaving either.

"Elissa." He whispered, his voice husky. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Zevran, don't." She said tilting her head back at him. There was a moment of pause.

"Elissa..." He repeated. Elissa tried to shove it down, but the emotions came rushing forward at the sound of his desperate voice. She turned to see him looking at her, and she surged forward.

And then she kissed him.

Not a soft butterfly kiss. Not a tentative shy kind of kiss either. But an aggressive, no holding back kind of kiss. Zevran made a quiet 'oomph' as her body forcefully connected with his. Her mouth was open and she moved against him like she was starving. As if he was the only thing that could feed her.

His mouth was warm and he did nothing to stop her as her tongue pushed inside his mouth. She held his head in place to keep him from going anywhere. Maker, he tasted like heaven - sweeter, hotter, and better than she imagined.

She felt a lot of things in this moments but the one thing she didn't feel was him responding...

...

He was frozen. All his dreams, all the nights he had sat awake thinking of only her, and all the women he had tried to replace her with...nothing could have ever prepared Zevran for this moment.

He felt her start to falter as she realized he wasn't reciprocating. She must think that he didn't want her. The thought has laughable as Zevran had never **_never _**wanted a woman more in his life. Zevran moved his hands to her hips and he took over.

She might have squealed, or shouted for joy, or definitely moaned, who knows? Her head was filled with white noise and her heart was beating so fast and hard she thought she might break.

He pulled her flush against his body, and moved his hands from her hips lower. She would have narrowed her eyes or yelled if she wasn't so distracted. A riot of sensations erupted in her blood, and spread throughout her entire body. He was so good at this, unfairly good. Warning bells sounded in her head as her mind again drifted to the parades of women.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, tightening his grip. His accent seemed thicker somehow.

"We-we shouldn't...I shouldn't have started-"

"No." he replied, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "You shouldn't have started this. But I have no problem finishing it."

With one hand still on her ass, his other hand slid up to the base of her neck and she closed her eyes as his warm breath rolled over her cheek. She whimpered. Goosebumps peppered her skin and she shuddered uncontrollably.

He hovered over her mouth for what seemed like forever, then, he leaned down and slid his mouth over hers. Each lazy draw on her tongue left her breathless. Slowly, he delved deeper; his taste and feel making her weak. He held her in place so she couldn't move, not that she would. She felt him, everywhere; he surrounded her fully with this presence. All sorts of naughty thoughts entered her mind. She saw naked bodies, tattoos and straining muscles. Skin on skin.

When his mouth left hers to trail a line of fire down the side of her neck she couldn't control the moan that escaped her throat. Her whole body was on fire, and she never wanted it to end.

Zevran suddenly tore away from her throat with a groan. Elissa whimpered. The lust that she saw in Zevran's eyes must mirror her own. Her chest was heaving as he looked at her; she loved it when he looked at her like that.

He groaned again as she licked her lip. "We have to get back inside if you don't want me to ravish you right here." A tense moment passed where doubt rushed into her eyes.

Silently, she nodded, and he groaned yet again, lifting her by her butt she wrapped her legs around him. Zevran carried her back inside through the hall and into the room. Only two of the candles were still lit as they walked in. Gently, he laid her down on the bed.

Maker, she was beautiful. He watched as she peeled off her robe and smiled at him. She would be his undoing.

He told himself to feel everything. Remember everything.

...

When he woke up, he was surrounded by warmth. He was lying flat on his back and she was draped across his body. She was holding on to him very tightly, her hair was a mess and her mouth slightly agape. The sight made his heart stutter. He had messed up. He didn't want her to think that he made love to her because of some carnal desire.

He cared. A lot. He just wasn't sure how to deal with those feelings.

He gently placed his hand on her back and started drawing lazy shapes with his fingertips. She stirred, her head lifting higher on his chest so her mouth was dangerously close to his neck. He heard her breathe deeply against him and then she lifted her head.

"Hi." She whispered sleepily, meeting his eyes.

For the first time in a long time, Zevran Arainai didn't know what to say. He had no idea how to express what this meant. He opened his mouth but said nothing.

She raised her eyebrows at him, hurt flashing through her eyes.

"I - Hello..." Zevran finally stuttered. Elissa furrowed her brow.

"You seem...different now..." Elissa said, her voice quiet. When he again didn't respond she pulled away from him and got up from the bed.

He quickly coughed, sat up and started talking so she wouldn't leave. He didn't dare touch her, because she was still very naked and it was already quite distracting."Hmm. I thought this might be it." He sighed, "I really do not know what to say...Are you sure you wish to talk about it?"

"I want to know what you are thinking." Elissa replied, still not looking at him.

"Would you mind putting on some clothing, you are not making this easier." She rolled her eyes and quickly slipped on her robe. "I...this...I am acting like a child. I realize. I apologize. Let me try to explain. An assassin...must learn to forget about sentiment. It is dangerous. You take your pleasure where you can, when life is good. To expect anything more would be reckless..."

"And?" Elissa asked, confused.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "And you make me feel reckless." She sucked in her breath deeply. "I grew up amongst those who sold the illusion of love, and then I was trained to make my heart cold in favor of the kill. Everything I have been taught says what I feel for you is wrong."

"And what do you feel for me?" She asked, moving closer to him.

"Something I could not explain even if I tried." He replied softly, "All..all I need to know is if there might be some future for us…some possibility of I do not know what."

He looked down at her, "Because if there is not…I will gladly step aside." When she didn't respond right away he looked at the floor. "Perhaps it was a childish dream I apolo-"

She kissed him. "I love you, Zevran." She whispered against his mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

He smiled a heart-melting smile and kissed her.

"Well now that that is settled, perhaps we can discuss more pressing issues," He said sliding down her robe.

"Yes, the blight can wait."

….

_Fin._

**Soooo...? Did you like it or no? **

**I'm also taking suggestions for stories to write. Doesn't have to be DA!**


End file.
